


Seared

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: Little Marks For Big Things [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I've already posted this on tumblr some months back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was born into a world where each person having two sets of tattooed initials from their soulmate and their enemy, in their script, is the norm.</p><p>Either set of initials you were born with could belong to the person who you were meant to love or hate for the rest of your life. It was your choices and interactions that determined which person would be your soulmate and which your enemy.</p><p>This was the norm.</p><p>Jack was born without any mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seared

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this though it was done before the first & can be found on tumblr
> 
> =)
> 
> Disclaimer ; i don't own any recognisable characters yada yada

Jack was born without any initials but that doesn't matter because he has Jeannie and he loves Jeannie and she has  _JN_ tattooed onto her shoulder in his scrawl and she loves him back just as much. So what if the god or entity or evil spirit that works this whole soulmate-enemy thing forgot to write down his set, he's _always_ had a bit of bad luck and he knows how to put up with it.

Then one day he gets this job - he's not proud of it but he takes it anyway since his career in comedy turned out to be a bust - but it goes wrong.  _Everything_ goes wrong. And he may have hit his head because suddenly he's seeing giant bats and then he's falling and falling and  _falling_ and everything is green and he maybe on fire because it all  _burns._

When he wakes up he's on a river bank and it's raining and it still burns and he can't think straight

_who is he_

and he can't stop laughing

_who is he_

and all he can remember is giant bats and falling and green  _so so much green_

_WHO IS HE_

and there's a little black bat that looks like it's been burnt on to his chest.


End file.
